Wings of Genesis
by TheLostSaga
Summary: The Earth has been divided into three major factions. The Sphere's Alliance, the Confederate Federation, and the loose alliance between the various space colonies. Divided by governments, beliefs, and allegiances their Cold War is about to come to a close. In the midst of all this mankind is also evolving. Space is mankind's final frontier.


OC Character Story

Jean Cross

Crossroads Part 1

An explosion rattled the inner chambers of a dark hanger. A young man rose to his feet as the ceiling above was torn apart from a large black figure rising off in the distance. The orange glow from earlier explosions revealed the shape of its silhouette to be not of this world. Although humanoid in design it looked alien to the pair of eyes witnessing its awakening. It rose from the ground as if it were rising on its hind legs. In what appeared to be a standard humanoid designed arm it held a long pole it used to support itself.

"Anubis…" he said to himself, watching in disbelief.

Anubis erected itself on its two legs. Unlike the normal humanoid machine it did not have "feet-like" armor holding it up. It hovered just above the ground with two pointed stubs which made it look somewhat incomplete. Several objects appearing to be pillars detached from its back and hovered just behind it.

"Alex!"

A desperate cry rang from an earpiece. Another explosion erupted, closer this time. Trapped inside the imploding building Alex instinctively shielded himself from a piece of falling debris. As the remains of the hanger settled in a cloud of dust the night sky revealed the large black figure looming over him. A pair menacing red eyes stared down at him but the mechanical beast remained still.

"Jean, you might want to get over here about now."

Another machine rose to its feet not too far off from Anubis. A loud hiss resounded as its generator finished its powering procedures. Jean, strapped up inside his cockpit, could only helplessly witness his friend disappear inside the crumbling hanger. A computer screen sitting just below his middle camera-fed monitor read "AC" in the center. The two letters shrunk and spread across the top of the screen reading "Armored Core" followed by status feeds of various other equipment and areas around a green lined diagram of the machine reading "green" in respective coloring.

The Armored Core stood slightly shorter than Anubis. It shared the same coloring scheme but unlike Anubis it possessed an arsenal of weapons. A rifle in each hand, different but unique for their purpose, a rectangular missile pod over its left shoulder and large radar equipped behind its right shoulder.

"What the hell are you?"

The fluid motion of 'Anubis' limbs and floating pillars sent chills down Jean's spine. In the back of his mind he knew humanoid machines were not at that level of movement yet.

"It doesn't matter. I'm taking you out anyway."

Steeling his resolve Jean slammed both boots down on two pedals and thrust his controls forward while squeezing down on both triggers. The Armored Core closed in on 'Anubis' with a flash of light and spray of bullets. The rain of bullets struck at nothing as Anubis vanished with a blurring afterimage of itself. Jean's eyes widened, not even an unknown signal registered on the radar. The Armored Core screeched to a half in its charge.

"Where'd you go?" Jean muttered, scanning his monitors.

In the brief moment silence Alex's voice broke through.

"Je- Jean? Ca- can you hear me?"

"Alex? Yeah, hang on I'll get you out soon. Is there anyone else with you?"

"No."

An alarm frantically chirped inside the cockpit. The Armored Core turned around at the last second to catch a glimpse of Anubis swinging its pole-arm weapon down. A red beam extended from the end as it tore through the night sky leaving a long red streak in its path. In reaction to the falling spear the Armored Core raised its left arm to shield itself losing a rifle as the pole-arm's beam blade cut it in half. After completing the swing Jean took careful note of the pole-arm weapon to heavily resemble a spear.

"Take this!"

A bluish white beam protruded from the Armored Core's right forearm as it swung in the air, only to be deflected by Anubis' spear. Jean let out a quick gasp, astonished at his foe's swift maneuverability.

"Not done yet!"

Following the armblade feint the Armored Core released a barrage from its missile pod, scoring several shots which erupted in explosions before Anubis vanished with the smoke. Before its sudden disappearance again Jean took careful notice as Anubis seemed un-phased by his petty attack.

"Alex, do you have any idea what the hell this thing is!?"

"Its…"

Alex's voice cut out as Anubis reappeared brandishing its spear in midair, sending its target onto a defensive stance. The Armored Core quickly recovered then retaliated with a few potshots from its remaining rifle before releasing it. The few bullets that found their mark held the same effect as the missiles did.

"That's it you bastard!"

Jean impatiently maneuvered his machine into an offensive. In another flash of light the Armored Core's armblade lit up the night sky as it skidded across the ground towards its foe leaving a bluish white streak in its path. A few more missiles ejected from the AC's pod, all missing their mark as Anubis vanished again. In Jean's struggle Anubis finally overcame his AC catching it off-guard in his attempt to bring the fight close quarters.

Anubis slammed into the Armored Core sending it staggering and off balance. It quickly followed up with its spear cutting the second rifle in half then with another swipe it disabled the Armored Core's rear boosters. The sudden impact from the strike on the rear sent the Armored Core front first into the ground. Smoke and dust splashed in every direction from the center of the impact.

"What…the hell are you…if only I…had the NEXT…"

Torn from the safety harnesses of his cockpit Jean's face rested against the center monitor. His face bloodied and shamed with defeat he silently cursed his inability to adapt to his new enemy.

Anubis rose into the air, its spear lowered to its side. It ascended into the air without a sound.

Alex's weak voice filled the shattered cockpit, "Anubis…I never thought we'd find it here…"

"Anubis?"

"A secret weapon…made from material…not on Earth…"

The black sky around Anubis ignited into a bright red show of sparks.

"What the hell are you saying?"

A red circular object materialized in front of Anubis' hands. Its body hunched over as if it were bracing itself for impact.

"Hey…can I ask you something?"

"What is it now?

With a powerful explosion force the solidified sphere launched from Anubis' hands.

Jean's eyes widened as his cockpit rattled violently. All three of his monitors turned bright red within a matter of seconds, but in the midst of everything he turned his full attention to his friend's final words.

"My little sister…"

Static filled the void of Alex's weakened voice. Jean blinked once as the monitors he rested on began to crack. Time slowed. The cockpit shock even more violently. Cracks on the monitors spread as quickly as the violent shaking grew. Then, just as his monitors turned blood red the entire world seemed to vanish in a blinding white light.


End file.
